


You Can See Him Too?

by AceOfAllCats



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfAllCats/pseuds/AceOfAllCats
Summary: This is really short, but I wrote it late at night and I just wanted to get the idea out. All I really knew going in was what I wanted the last line to be.
Kudos: 6





	You Can See Him Too?

“Hello John.”

I look up. Sherlock is standing in the doorway. I smile.

“Welcome back, Sherlock.” I turn back to my laptop, and Sherlock wanders over to the couch, soon falling asleep.

~

A few hours later, I get a call from Lestrade. He says he has a case. Sherlock is still asleep on the couch.

“Not right now,” I tell him.

I stand up and make two cups of tea, setting one beside Sherlock before sitting down.

He doesn’t move.

I flip on the telly.

~

I’m woken by Mrs. Hudson, concern on her face.

“John, did you sleep in that chair? That can’t be good for your back.”

I glance around the room. Sherlock is nowhere to be seen, and his cup is where I left it.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Hudson. Thanks for checking on me.”

She smiles, hesitates, then walks out the door.

I stand, picking up Sherlock’s cup and pouring the now-cold tea down the sink. I set the cups down on the counter beside the sink.

_I’ll wash them later._

~

I slip on my coat, and my hand is on the doorknob when I hear Sherlock from the living room.

“John, where are you going?”

“Out for a walk.” I pause, thinking. “Do you want to come?”

He nods, pulling on his coat and scarf as he comes to stand beside me. I open the door, and the two of us silently step out into the cool early evening.

~

There’s a knock at the door.

“No customers!” I shout, not bothering to get up.

“How handy,” Lestrade says, stepping inside.

I stand up, walking over to greet him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to drop by, Greg. Do you want a cup of tea?” I ask, moving to the kitchen. He follows me.

“No, thank-”

I look over, confused, only to see his jaw dropped. I glance around the kitchen. The only thing that stands out is the lack of human toes sitting in front of Sherlock.

“What?”

“Is that… Is that Sherlock?” Lestrade’s hand is shaking as he raises it, pointing.

“Wait a second…” My voice breaks. “You can see him too?”


End file.
